1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to electronic design automation. More specifically, this disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for generating a centerline connectivity representation.
2. Related Art
Performing routing on a circuit design is a computationally intensive process, which can take several days to complete. One of the difficult tasks in routing is determining and updating electrical connectivity.
Some conventional routing techniques use a centerline connectivity model to determine connectivity between routing shapes. Specifically, the electrical connectivity of routing shapes can be determined by traversing the centerlines associated with the routing shapes.
It is very important that the process for determining electrical connectivity be efficient and accurate. Note that the conventional approach for determining electrical connectivity requires the centerlines to intersect. Therefore, if two routing shapes overlap but their centerlines do not intersect, a conventional approach will incorrectly conclude that the two routing shapes are not electrically connected.